All in the Mind
by Digi-fanCatt
Summary: Wendy didn't understand why people thought relationships were held together by one thing. The thing that most often drove them apart. (Really just me speculating about culture, and pointing out one major thing I think is important, rated because I'm super paranoid. If you don't like it, all the more power to you.)


**DFC: Hello, minna-sama! This is the first FT fan fic I have ever posted. I understand not everyone feels that same as I do about everything (anything...) but I do hope you will give me at least begrudging consideration, and feed back. Polite and constructive would be preferable. I do not have a thick skin. Please tell me if you see any errors, and I will try to fix them.** **Would one of my horde of OCs please give the disclaimer?**

**Hana: The day this idiot owns an internationally loved story is the day she goes out of her way to hurt people. It will never happen.**

**DFC: ... On with the fic?**

* * *

Cana was drunkenly recounting her previous night. To be exact, how great her date had been in bed.

Wendy, politely, was hiding her disgust. It was awful. People thought that the best relationship anyone could get, was entirely physical.

But the young dragonslayer didn't about bodies. Or skill "in bed." No, to her, the best relationship was the kind where the pair _truly_ cared about the other, not -erg- sex. Where the best dates would have them up late because they were talking, not exploring biology.

She did wonder what -_that_\- would feel like, but she was entirely willing to remain a virgin her entire life if she didn't find the right person. Wendy assumed they would be male, but that didn't mean she wouldn't fall for a girl (maybe Chelia?) or even someone not quite either gender.

_Besides_, Wendy thought, _I'm young, I've got time_.

The bluenette's thoughts turned to Natsu and Lucy. She was fairly sure they were actually dating, but they never kissed, or did "the deed." They hugged a lot, and sometimes shared a bed (Lucy claimed it was platonic. Natsu had even less idea of what "sleeping together" meant than Wendy, and she only knew barely enough to understand what the innuendo was).

There was definitely a romantic air around the two, none the less. Even more of one than when Juvia imagined ..._things_ about Gray.

That was the same with Erza and Jalál. There was this feeling of love and companionship between the two that rivaled ever other one that Wendy knew of.

She hoped to find love like that, where she hardly needed to think about her partner's physical attributes, and focus entirely on their mind.

After all, lust was an animal trait, longing after the human body was overcomable if one was spiritually strong enough, like Grandeeny had taught her to be. Love, love was purely mental, enjoying someone's company for no reason other than that they were there, or the discussions that one had with them.

It was probably the same with Exceeds. Lily wasn't in love with Charle, but Happy was. At first it had just been infatuation, another of his kind, who was a _girl_, had unexpectedly appeared. However, over time, Happy's infatuation had changed to admiration, and eventually, a true love. He'd recently figured out that she didn't like fish, and was now trying something different each day.

The girl glance at where Happy offered blackberries to the female exceed. She snubbed the gift, as always. That didn't mean that the young princess wouldn't babel excitedly that evening about how sweet Happy was.

"Wendy-chan, here's your apple juice." Mira set a glass down in from of her.

"Thank you, Mira-san." Wendy nodded, smiling.

The white haired bar maid smiled. "But of course!" Then she rounded on Cana. "As wonderful as you date sounded, I would like to remind you that Wendy is in hearing range, and Romeo will be coming in soon."

Cana laughed, drunkenly, and passed out.

This made Wendy wonder, why did everyone like that awful smelling drink that made their heads hurt, after they did incredibly stupid things? Oh well, she couldn't stop them. It wasn't like she'd ever have any beer. ... Well, she might have to try a bit when she was of legal drinking age, just because Cana would insist, but Wendy doubted she'd like it. Mira walked past with another tray of the awful stuff, and the young girl wrinkled her nose as she sipped her apple juice. Maybe she'd ask Romeo to go on a job with her, one that didn't involve any adult stuff. That sounded good.

Maybe she could get all three exceeds to come along too.

* * *

**DFC: In case you're wondering, I spelt "Jellal" as "Jalál" because the second one is the Parci word for glory. I believe Mashima-Sensei may have known this, and was trying to put that in as a little bonus. Because really, doesn't Jelly deserve the name? ^^ **

**Akari: Digi, Pyro turned the kitchen stove to flowers again.**

**DFC: . . . Why can't I get rid of any of you?**


End file.
